The loving journey of a Queen and a Bastard Mash fanfic
by Aly0777
Summary: I am a HUGE fan of Mash so i couldn't resist to posting this story, that i hope you'll enjoy as much that me. Sorry for my English i'm French so it's not my native language. Only benevolent reviews are welcome ;-) Tam
1. Chapter 1

The loving journey of a Queen and a Bastard

It's been a week since the wedding of Bash and Mary.

This day when Sebastian asked to Mary to meet him at a lovely tiny chapel outside of the Kingdom.

« Don't plan on sleeping this night Wife »

When she remembers this sentence it still makes her laugh.

It was also the day that Francis choose for his return at the castle.

When Mary saw him, she was surprised at first, but when he told her that there was no longer prophecy to worry about, that they could be together again, she told him that she would always care about him but than now she know that she's meant to be with Bash.

Mary wished him the best and after a quick detour by her chambers for change her outfit for a more one wedding's style, she jumped on her horse and went to meet her future husband.

Sebastian was in front of the chapel for almost a hour, he started to worried, he wondering if she had could able to make it but when he heard the gallop of a horse, he felt relieved.

Mary was finally here. More beautiful than ever in her white dress, his future wife, his whole life was here in front of him.

« My God Mary you are breathtaking, i can't believe that this moment is finally arrived. We are going to be wed, are you sure do wanting this? 'cause if the pope refuse to legitimized me you could be stuck with a bastard for husband. »

Without say anything Mary came closer to Bash and for all answer she just kissed him passionately.

« Yes i'm sure, i want be your wife for the rest of my life, King or not. Actually i don't want spent another minutes without be bound to you, so what do you think, should we come inside now? » She replied with the most exquisite smile than he had ever seen.

« Yes i think we should Wife » chuckled, Bash.

« And now by the power that God gave me, i pronounce you Husband and Wife, you are both officially wed. »

After that they shared a tender and sweet kiss.

They smiled at each other, in this particular moment they were just over the moon.

When they came out of the chapel, Mary turned herself to her new hubby: " Now it's official, you my lovely Bash you are my husband and the new King of Scotland."

" I am indeed. i can't believe it, you are my Wife! If you knew how long i waited for this. You Queen of Scots have made me the luckiest bastard on earth."

"I am delighted then. Because you make me feel like i am more than a queen, i know that with you by my side, i can passed and handle everything, even the fate of our two country's.

You are my King, my rock, my endless love. I love you Bash". replied Marie with tears in her's eyes.

" I hope these are tears of joy, Huh Wife? ;-) ^^ I love you to the moon and back, i'm decided to do my best for helping you and i promise you than in everything you always will be my priority. Forever Together"

"Yes Forever together." :) 3

End of the First Chapter

So i hope you like it?

Tell me if you want that i post the chapter 2, i have 4 chapters that i have already writen. ;)

Thanks

Tamara


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So we are back a week later after this magical day. This morning Bash and Mary decided to lazing in bed a little more.

Bash woke up before his beautiful new bride, he spent a couple minutes at staring at her he couldn't help himself, she is so cute when she is asleep.

He rubbed his thumb on her cheek who had the effect to of making her squirm.

She oppened an eye and saw her husband who was gazing at her " can i do something for you husband of mine?" say her while she smiling.

" I was just telling myself how beautiful you are and how much i'm grateful than having you in my life, you make me so happy.

I'm gonna try my best to make you feel the same feeling for the rest of our life."

" But my dearest love, you've already done it. I'm the happiest woman on earth."

Meanwhile the pope have gave his blessing and Bash was officially the new dauphin of France, The official Heir of King Henry.

" I wish that we could just stay in our chamber for a little bit longer."

" I know, Wife of mine, i really hope so as well but we must begin our apprenticeship of the royal fonction to be ready when in 2 weeks we'll able to go to Scotland in order to see my new country and my 't you think i'm right my Love? " answered Bash while kissing his Wife's forehead.

" Yes you're right, we need to get ready to work" replied Mary while making her sad pout puppy face , who made her royal husband crak every time.

"You know that you are the most beautiful woman that i've ever see, specially when you make this cutie face" :-p haha.

" And you, are certainly the best husband on earth. I love you so much, that is almost hurt me sometimes. You are the love of my life and i'm so blessed to call you mine.

" I love you more than anything my love." replied Bash

A short time after that, Alec came to looking for Bash, he has some affairs to discuss.

And like that they are both of them now ready to go back in the craziness of the life of the French court.

Mary have on her side, an really important appointment with Nostradamus...

Indeed, for a couple days now she doesn't feel very well.

Mary is quite sure to recognize the symptoms that she have but she want be sure before to tell anything to her hubby...

Haha, so what to you think, what kind of news Mary it's about to discover?

Soon the answer in the third chapter ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

« So nostradamus, what do you think? did you find what i can possibly have?"

"Yes my Queen, with all the tests that i've done, i can tell you at 100% that you are with child".

"Am i? " " Yes you are, of almost 6 weeks now"

" Wooww, Thanks Nostradamus, i think that i need do find my husband now." replied joyfully Mary.

After a while at searching for Sebastian, she's found him in the nursery putting his two little brothers to nap.

When the little Charles saw Mary, on the doorstep he called her with excitement.

"Mary, Mary come on in, Bash was just began to tell us a story"

Bash, turned his head and with his most widly smile invite his bride to come in.

Mary's give back his smile to her husband and say " Hello little knight, so like that Bash was telling you a story?"

"Yes but we love very much your knights stories, can you sit down with us and tell us one?"

"Very well, so it's the story of a valiant knight who... while that Mary was telling her story to his brothers, Sebastian could easily imagine their life together with their own childrens. At this thought Bash was really moved.

He wants to have babies with Mary and hope that she will be agree to have a talk about it.

He was far to imagine that his wish had already been fulfilled.

Soon as the boys have been fell asleep, Mary and Bash returned to their chambers for a peaceful moment together after a long day being apart from each other.

They lay down on the bed together, both remained silent just comfortably embraced in the arms of one another.

It was Mary who broke the silence. " Listen, Bash i have a big news that i need to share with you"

Sebastian saw the serious look on his wife face and decide to get up to sit down and be able to look better his wife.

« You suddenly look very serious my love, what's happened? »

« Well, i don't know if you have noticed but since a couple of days now i'm not feeling very well and this morning i decided to go seing Nostradamus because i may have recognized some symptom and I wanted to be sure before to told you the news… »

Bash with his hunter deductive sense didin't take a long time for figure it out what's going on here.

« Are you saying that you think that you may be with child? »

« No my sweet love, i am not saying to you that i may be, i'm telling you that i'm SURE that i am with child, our child »

"Oh my God, Mary it's the most wonderful news that i have ever heard."

Then he placed his hands on Mary's belly.

"I can't believe it, we gonna have a baby.. I love you so much."

"I love you too hubby."

She placed her hands on that of Bash.

" And i'm so already in love with this little one. The fruit of our love, i hope that he or she gonna have your perfect blue eyes and your smile, You know the one that every time makes me feel like having cotton legs. the one that you make me right now..."

With tears in his eyes Bash says

" This baby's gonna be perfect because he or she will look like us, he will be as impetuous, courageous and at the same time gentle, sensitive and funny that his mother. And he will have my sens of deduction, my ardor and.."

" .. And your charming smile.."

" And my charming smile haha... " Then Sebastian stopped talking and kissed his wife tenderly, taking full advantage of this moment suspended in the time full of this perfect Joy and Love between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay posting. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4:

We were a couple months later,

They're obviously had to postpone their trip to Scotland because of the surprise announcement of Mary's pregnancy.

Mary was a the end of her second trimester of pregnancy, the morning sickness was finally over and her belly was bigger and bigger every day.

In their chambers this morning like every morning since 6 months now, Mary looked herself in the mirror trying to find a dress that fit her with the advanced state of her pregnancy.

"MMMmmmffff..."

Sebastian heard his wife at the other side of the room, he decide to come closer and gently place his hands of her baby bump while he kiss her temple.

"What's going on here my dear Love, what's making you do MMMmmffy like that?" said Bash while he try to not laugh at the sight of Mary's pout.

" I'm going to tell you what's going on, what's going on it's that i dont have nothing to wear. I'm not confortable in any of my outfits. Your baby is taking too much space in my womb." " My baby? .. haha"

« I seriously don't know what to do, look at this, i'm at only 6 months, i suppose my only option it's to stay in our chambers for the next 3months. »

" calm down my Love, you are beautiful and if it's possible even more with this belly. remind you that our baby are really comfy in here. You had made him or her the best home possible. Be proud of it."

At the contact of her husband hand and his kisses Mary relaxed a little bit.

" You have really an answer for everything don't you Husband?"

" haha.. i try wife of me. but for this particuliar question of outfits, i'm gonna ask to one of your lady to taking care of the problem and order that they made you new dresses.

What to you think of that?"

Mary turned over to facing her husand and kissed him tenderly.

"I think that is a good idea and that you are the greatest hubby in the world. I love you so much."

" Love you too my Love and you too little one..I can't wait to see you and to know if you are a girl or a boy."

" Yes me too.. can i ask you a question Bash?"

" Sure things!"

" Do you prefer to have a boy or a girl, i know that a boy will be preferable for the throne but.."

".. but for me?.. No it doesn't matter. I'll love this baby with all my heart, not because he will become my Heir for my futur succession but because He or She is the fruit of our love , a half of you and me."

Bash kissed his Wife with all the passion that he have in him. " Do you believe me?"

Mary still under the shock of this perfect kiss, had difficulty to be back to her senses.

"Yes i believe you. Our child have really the best father than i could've dream of for him."

At this moment they heard a knock on the door, it was Alec who came for remind to Bash that he have a doleance session to preside in the throne room in 10mins.

" I need to go my beautiful Queen, do you think that you gonna be fine by yourself in here for 2 hours? Enquired her loving but busy husband.

" Yes i will be just fine don't worry and if i getting bored i'll call Kenna or Greer for taking me company.

Now go before i'll never let you be out of this room, see you later."

After two terrible long hours of doleance or Sebastian had to listen one after the others, peasants who came at the castle for asking all sorts of requests such as for exemple, the attribution of a new parcel of field for one of them etc..

Of course all of that was part of the new attributions of Bash that the King his father gived him.

So now Bash was finally on his way for getting back to his wife, when he saw in front of him in the hallway a dozen of guards and in the middle of them his truth-worthy Alec with a missive in his hands.

" What's is all that?" asked Bash.

" It's a letter from your mother my Lord."

" My mother? well it's probably for asking news about Mary and the baby. »

But suddenly the genuine smile of Bash disappeared, his mother inform him that his father, the King Henry II of France who after his severe injury due to the jousts tournament wich he had participed a month ago, and who was trying of recovered in the castle of chenonceau with his beloved Diane of Poitiers, had passed away after his injury get infected.

Sebastian freezed for a moment incapable of any mouvements, he was just trying to process the news that he just heard.

He couldn't repress some tears thinking about his father. It was the end of a era.

But he was quicly put out of his thoughts by the screams of the knights: "The King is dead, long live to the King."

Sebastian suddenly heard loudly footsteps coming from the end of the hall.

It was Francis who heard the rumors of their father's death in Paris, where he lives now.

"Bash, it is true? Father is dead?"

Bash took his little brother in his arms.

"Yes is true. I've just got a letter from my mother who inform me of the terrible news. »

" I will miss our father, despite of everything bad he's done in his life" said Francis.

" Yes little brother he will be missed by all his childrens.

"Oh my God Bash, seeing that I left you my place to the success of the throne and that my mother went back to live in italy and that by that she will not be able to get in your way it means that you are the new King of France."

"Yes i guess. you know Francis i'll gonna need of a trustworthy adviser by my side.

So what do you think, do you want to be my first and closest adviser?"

Francis needed a moment to think. Because this proposition will bring him back to the castle where his ex fiancée and brother live.

But he decide that he must forgive them for his own sake and the one of the country.

"Yes Bash, i will help you for France of course but also because you are my brother and sometimes when something terrible happen it's good to remind what is really important."

" So now i probably should go announce the news and how we gonna process now, to the Lord's across the Kingdom of France and Navarre. Don't you thing my King?" Said Francis with a genuine smile accross his face.

"Yes i agree. For myself, i gonna tell the news to Mary. See you later brother."

While Sebastian got closer to his chambers, he couldn't help to wonder how Mary gonna react to the news and the recent turn of event that they gonna faced.

End of the chapter.


End file.
